


Twinkle Toes

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/M, fluff?, mention of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Harvey isn't a fan of dance clubs.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock/You
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Twinkle Toes

**Author's Note:**

> a short blurb for the Valentine Bingo thingy I am doing with my friend

Harvey downed another shot as he watched you on the dancefloor, once again he let himself be dragged here knowing full well he wasn’t going to go out on the floor. Fleeting moments of jealousy when a random guy would attempt to dance with you, followed by relief when you would brush them off.

“So grumpy.” You tell him when you come back to the bar where he has taken residence, “Why come if you don’t like dancing, Harvey?”

He shot her a look, “Who says I don’t like dancing,” He waved the bartender off, “That shit they’re doing? Ain’t dancing.” He paid the tab and grabbed his hat off the bar, “Let’s get you home, (y/n).” You took his offered arm.

It was a short walk home, you both lived in the same building, “Can I stay with you tonight?” He gave a nod as you both walked past your door and up another flight of steps to his apartment.

You kicked off your heels as Harvey popped on some music, something more his tempo. “Dance with me.” You gave him a soft smile as he slipped a hand around your waist, “I’m a bit rusty, babe.”

“Just don’t step on my toes.” 

“I’ll kiss them better if I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know with a comment or maybe hit that kudos.


End file.
